User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion/Archive 4
Re:Honeyleaf I conveniently put myself in a time constraint, so that once archiving Honeyleaf's section, I hadn't the time to move the file name (which was annoyingly File:Honeyleaf.rouge2.png) so I put the proper name in the archive (the image hadn't been created yet, so it showed up as a redlink) and hoped someone else would get to the image. If you look at Honeyleaf's article now, you can see her rogue image is showing just fine, so someone either moved or uploaded the image at the proper name. I take it you mean the uploading problem? You are correct that the extra images being made is just more work, but instead of stopping the flow completely (especially because the problem seems to take place at different times) the user should just wait to upload the image. Perhaps a guideline in that an image should not be uploaded under a different name even if it is not uploading correctly, and the user should wait 24 hours and then try and upload again. I've not experienced the problem, so input from you on this would be great. =) -- 01:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lists Can you give me a compelte(or as complete as you can) list of every Clan's leaders and med cats in time order? Quickheart Oh ok but if you know of any other user that thinks that they might know can you ask this question for me and tell me their answer? Quickheart Yeah but you know more people on here then I do so you please ask for me? Quickheart 01:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey im having trouble w/ my isgnature is there any way you can help? Because I page to coding on my sig page then past this { {SUBST:Nosubst|User:Shadowshine/sig}} (but w/ out the space between the 1st and 2nd bracket) on my prefrences. And it just doesnt work can you help me? 21:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It says its capital on the prefrences page is some of the coding wrong above? 21:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay I serched it w/ a capital S and it came to be the same page. =/ OMG im so stupid im having one of those moments (= It works Thanks for the help!! =) 21:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I know where to find userboxes and everything but when it says put in the code to add this to your user page where do I put the code so that it goes onto my userpage? Quickheart Oh thanks your a great help! Quickheart 19:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sol This template lacked the coding that would make an alternate loner image appear in the gallery, because at the time it was made we didn't have any alternate loner images. I've fixed it now, and Sol's alternate image should show up. -- 02:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I've removed your Billystorm kittypet image from the Project talk page. See the accepted archive -- 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I looked carefully at the point where Shady last uploaded, and then everything after that. All it said was that she wanted it withdrawn, and then there were the users who wanted to take over. There was nothing that seemed to need improving on; no constructive comments at all. So I approved it because there was nothing wrong with it, no reason for it to be withdrawn, and so we didn't have another un-needed section for approval on the page. I wanted the users wanting to do the image to spend their energy on art that is actually needed yet. Does that make sense? I apologize if doing Billystorm was extremely important to you. -- 02:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't get the last message until I saved the page. ;) -- 02:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) carart Name- Hawkkit/Hawkpaw/Hawkstipe/Hawkstar Gender- She-cat Rank- kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, deputy and leader Pelt Colour- Gray Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Black and white tabby stripes. No hurry, but I would like them by September 30th. Thanks, Hawkstripe 02:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Blossomfall Sorry i didn't mean to post it here but could you please bring back the Blossomfall quotes? I've worked like AN HOUR on those and if you could that would be great! Thanks!♪Frostfire♪ 02:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried to overwrite Blossomfall's alternate kit image, but it definitely didn't work. Should I upload under a different file, try again, or do something else? 13:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai i was just wondering how do you make a cat? Just wondering and it's ok about the blossomfall thing, it wasn't that good anyways. Under/Over :P Hi Oblivion. I saw that you had declined Birchfall alternate kit because it was over the limit. Well, being the geek I am, Birchfall was actually up for approval before Crookedstar alternate apprentice because I was commenting on Birchfall's image, then about a minute after I commented, I saw that Crookedstar was put up. :P Anyways, sometimes, after you have been gone in the IRC, I see you edit here on Wwiki. XD I'm really confused, are you like..just checking in? xD 20:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 2,000 Hey! Congrats on 2,000! You are really coming along! :D 22:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Get on IRC. I want to talk to you. 03:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool Okay, I know this is like, the fifth disagreement, but why did you revert the Leafpool edit? Leafpool was living in Firestar's Quest, wasn't she? She was shown as a kit in that book. 01:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Carart Okay, then please make Hawkstripe as a warrior. Thanks, Hawkstripe 04:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Hey Oblivion, I've returned! XD so here's the thing: I got online yesterday and got a message that I had been nominated to be a Senior Warrior, and the nomination ended September 10th. Did you know about it? I think only 1 lead voted . . . PS :I'm not rushing this whole thing, I just don't know what happens now! XP 21:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. =) -- 22:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! :I don't know if I've said it enough, but congrats on your deputyship! I hope you'll be as good as Sandy! : : Re: Sorry! Hi, Oblivion! Midnitesky here. Sorry, I guess I'll have to find another cat to make charart for. Thanks for telling me, though! ^_^ Midnitesky 01:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I'm kind of new to Warriors Wiki. :) I promise it will never, ever happen again! ^ o ^ Midnitesky 01:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Request Name- Dapplestar Gender- She-Cat Rank- Leader Pelt Colour- tortioseshell she-cat (can't spell tortioshell or whatever) Pelt Length- long Eye Colour- amber Markings- moon shap on her four-head Other- (thank u's for doing dis :D) Irc Irc? :D 00:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) request Name: Shadowsnow Pelt color: White and black Pelt length:short Eye color:blue Markings:none Looks like:Crowfrost(the black and white fur looks like his) Gender:tom Position: warrior Birth defects: none Dewdropandsparkleheart 22:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry i was gonna use it for my roleplay since i dont know how to make chararts(i dont have the programs for it) thanks anyway Dewdropandsparkleheart 22:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: This Isn't Highschool Sorry, I reallly didn't mean anything by it. I know that it's not MY business, and i'm well aware that i'm imature. I really didn't want to cause trouble, but i'm ETREMLY easily offened, and Frostheart had said some thinks pryer to this that had me irced at her. Wildheart is my best friend and neighbour, and i complain to her about everything. I didn't mean for anyone to take it the wrong way, and if it will make you fell any better, i'll take it back. But whats done is done. And if you don't mind me asking, why were you creeping Wildheart's page? 01:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, i'll try to refain from such said activities if it makes any difference to you. I do spend the vast majority of time in highschool, and i do forget to drop that point of view, and if thats no excuse, well, its all i got. I just want to finish this civilally, and with claw sheathed persay :) 01:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for not mentioning this in my last message, but i ment not offense with the term creeping, it's just the term me and my friends use to decribe being in some where unexpected, and not nessacerly being noticed. it's used very loosley and i didn't mean anything by it. 02:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again hey oblivion its sandshadow yo made a charat for me. i just wanted to let you now that i decided that i going t make a charat for myself , its not that i dont like its just that i want to make one for myself. i was just telling you in case you noticed and were offended thhat i changed it. thank agian feel free to come and seee itSandshadow 16:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Chart theres three cats sort of Name :Silverstar rank :leader pelt L :long pelt C :Sorreltail but the ginger is gray markings: None eye C :river blue eyes Name : Siver sky rank : sharpclaw pelt L :long pelt C :Sorreltail but the ginger is gray markings: None eye C :river blue eye Name : Silver stream Rank: Depudy pelt L :long but i would rather short with fluffy tail pelt C :Sorreltail but the ginger is gray markings: None eye C :river blue eyes The depudy one i sayed that two times! Firends! Or Not! Cloudshine 21:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I did but they are not going to make them so you can make them. Do you wana be firends? Cloudshine 21:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you wana be firends? Cloudshine 21:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Make the depudy i want to swich them aroud if i can but if not the depudy one Cloudshine 21:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) if you can, wana be firends Cloudshine 19:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What personal image? Cloudshine 20:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thats sorreltail and the one on the talk page is the old one Cloudshine 20:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry? Can you make Them today? the depudy one? Cloudshine 21:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can only make templates some times simple charts! not siggis Cloudshine 21:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Cloudshine 21:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What is takeing so long i don't mean to be pushy but im really want it Cloudshine 22:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I know im being pushy but i am realy exited sorry how much longer Cloudshine 22:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Make the dark gray darker and the light gray lighter please so you can see the difrents between the White Black and Light Gray Cloudshine 22:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i love it Cloud$hine 14:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! Hi! I ned some Charart if you wouldn't mind :) Name- Creekmoon Gender- She-Cat Rank- Deputy Pelt Colour- Aquamarine Blue Pelt Length- Long-furred Eye Colour- Green Markings- None Other- White paws and tip of tail Thanks a bunch :D Oops! I forgot to include my username: I'm Cinderstar36 and I'm the one who asked for the Charart for Creekmoon! Thanks again! Oh, sorry, more charart ideas if you could make this one too :S :) Name- Dew That reflects stars (Dew for short) Gender- She-Cat Rank- To-be Pelt Colour- Really Light blue Pelt Length- Short hair Eye Colour- Light Purple :) Markings- Light Purple Star-Like markings (or dots if stars are too hard) all alond pelt but not on head fur Other- Light Purple paws and tip of tail Hehee thanks sorry Im requesting so much Charart Cinderstar36Cinderstar36 20:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi do you do Charart?Because I don't know how to do mine...and um..my character's name is Sunstar(I decided to have my username as SunCloud though soz) Well um..not really have I asked anyone.so um..I'll give you Sunstar's appearence. Name:Sunstar Pelt:Orange and white Eyes:Yellow Short haired and um... patches It's perfect!I'll use it!But how do I put it on my User page? hello my friend dewdropandsparkleheart wanted me to tell you she is going to use the character arts for a roleplay website or if she wants to change her warrior roleplay on her page to one of them she would do them herself but she doesnt have the programs to make them but thank you for your consern she is sorry if she isnt aloud to use them for her roleplay she is kinda new like me 15:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Project Caracter Art Hi, I have a question for you: Where do you sign up for project caracter art? Thanks, Wolfwhisker 21:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi is project caracter arts where you can make chararts and that because I would like to join : ) Appleleaf 23:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I would like to Join to Cloud$hine 23:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey :D Hi from you on your iPod. xD 02:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay. xD Do you like go on your iPod under your bed sheets or something? xD 02:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Nu. :P 03:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig What do you mean add 800 characters? I did it on a different page, so all the other posts would stay the same. St rm17[[Forest of Secrets| Birthday ]]''Time!'' 03:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, holy crap. I just figured out what you meant, I'll fix it. :D 03:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Oblivion! I'm really sorry I forgot to see your message! I'd loooove to be your apprentice and I really hope I'm not too late! So is it confirmed? If it is, then what do we begin with? Let me know soon! Thanks so much and sorry again for not responding sooner! Your apprentice =D 11:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart :^) Can You Make My Chart's Dark Gray Realy Black Every Spot But The Muzzel Please Cloud$hine 23:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Im going to chang a litte can i have a new one then i will pick what one i want. If so here it is. Never mind can u just make the dark gray black and the muzzel light gray i am going to go i will be back around 8:00 to 8:30 you can still leave a message Cloud$hine 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok im back please write what u think Cloud$hine 00:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks just put it in my template im going to read Firestar's Quest so bye and thanks again Cloud$hine 00:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Submiting Carart Hi Oblivion, I was wondering how you submit carart for approval for project carart? And I was wondering if you would be my mentor? Thanks, Wolfwhisker 23:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Great! Please inform me as soon as you know if you van be my mentor. And thanks for all your help, it means alot to me. Wolfwhisker 00:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How will I know when there is 34 or less images up for approval?Wolfwhisker 00:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Request please? :3 hia Oblivion (love your name btw) can I have a request? Name: Pebble Gender: male Rank: Warrior Pelt color: Brown tabby Pelt length: Long Eye color: Violet Markings: White paws Other: can you make it look like he has blue mist around his paws please? thank you Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 02:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Oblivion!Of course I want to be your apprentice!Sorry I didn't reply sooner!!!!!!!!!!So when do we start?Just go on my talk page to let me know if you want me to do anything! Thanks!Ivypool 03:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mentor Alright! Then let's get started right now! =P Ok, I had two really stupid questions about the PCA, but I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out. 1) How do you reserve an image for yourself on the Project? Because there is one that I want to! 2) How do you reupload an image if it is up for discussion on the PCA Talk Page and you have made some corrections to it? Thanks Oblivion! 05:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one more thing; how do I add my name to the table on the PCA main page? Thanks! 13:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; I don't mean to rush you, but my name still isn't on the list on the table! Could you please add it soon? Thanks! 08:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing tips I'm not so new, and pretty good at computers, but I suck at editing tools on this site. Can you please teach me how to suggest things for deletion and more? And how to make a custom signature? I appreciate any help! :) -Daisypetal 00:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That actually really helps! :) I'll remember that, and ask you for more help when I need it.